


Worthy Prey

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dachande, shepherding a hunt, sees Prey worthy of stalking...later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



The black-out was a time of great hunting for the yautja young. The creatures were not considered intelligent enough to be strong prey, but their numbers made them difficult to hunt nonetheless. 

Now, though, there was something else to watch. It looked like Soft Meat, but moved like Hard Meat… or even like a Hunter. It had escaped the dark-living predators, faced them down. It guarded a group of Soft Meat… and it knew there was more in the dark than the flying menace.

The elder supervising this hunt would track that one, if it survived, for a later hunt.


End file.
